100 (Give or Take a Few)
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: Monty and Minho are brothers. One is immune, the other not. One lives in space, the other on a disease ridden Earth. One remembers all, the other none. Disclaimer I do not own The 100 (The CW and Kass Morgan), or the Maze Runner (James Dashner).
1. Chapter 1

"He's Immune." A man with uncaring blue eyes says.

"But what about his brother?" A woman with auburn hair asks.

"He's not." He replied bluntly.

"I only agreed to this so you could protect both of my sons." She replied angrily.

The man sighs, the first hint of emotion is in his eyes, it's sadness, "My orders are to bring immune back, I'm sorry, but we only want the older one." Every hint of emotion leaves his face, and he's back to being apathetic. He motions for his partner to take the older boy and he restrains the mother as she lurches forward in an attempt to get her son back. A little boy gripping on to her skirt, eyes wide with fear.

The mother's body loses all of its defiance's and shrinks in defeat, "At least let me say good bye." She pleas, her voice barley above a whisper.

The little boy seems to understand what's going on and lets go off his mother and runs to the other boy, the man is to slow to stop him.

He grips his bothers shirt "Minho please don't leave." He begs.

Minho pulls away from the other man and pulls his little brother into a hug, "It's going to be okay Monty, we'll be together again _I promise._ "

Minho is pulled away from Monty and roughly pushed into the back of a car, both men get into the car and it pulls away from the street. Monty watches the car until he can no longer see it, he turns back to his mother and sees her sobbing on the floor of their house. Monty walks through the front door and shuts it behind him before walking over to his mother and wrapping his arms around her.

"It will be okay mommy, Minho promises to see us again, and Minho never breaks his promises." Monty says, his voice full of so much conviction his mother smiles.

She wraps her arms around him and says, "Thank you Monty. I love you."

Monty grins, "I love you too mommy."

Later in the evening Monty is sitting at the top of the stairs listening to his parents argue.

"Why the hell would you let these men come in to this house and take _my son_!" His dad yells.

"He is not _your_ son, he is our son. And I did what I thought best, he will now be safe and help humanity find a cure for this gruesome disease." His mom yells right back.

Monty hears his dad pace for a moment before retorting with, "We don't know that, for all we know they could be brain washing them and experimenting on them. Do you want Minho to be a lab rat? Poked and prodded, inject with who knows what, he's a 5 year old boy who is probably scared and-"

Monty hears his mother cut his father off, "Enough Baron! I did what I thought was right, and they gave me their word that they would do what's best for Minho and humanity."

"I don't care about humanity, I care about my son who I may never see again." Baron yells, his voice full of anger and grief.

Her voice lowers to just a whisper, and Monty has to lean forward to hear better, "He's my son too, and I love him just as much as you, but I want a cure or vaccine to be found to protect those who aren't immune, like Monty." Monty perks up at the sound of his name.

Baron sighs, "You went behind my back, Anna." He says.

"I did it because I knew you wouldn't be okay with this." Anna says gently.

"I didn't get to say good bye." Baron says, "I didn't get to tell him I love him." His voice cracks, and Monty hears his dad cry for the first time he can remember.

Monty sits at the top of the stairs listening to his parent's heart wrenching cries.

"But Minho promised we would be together again." Monty whispers.

 **A/N This is a crossover between The 100 and The Maze Runner, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad? Where are we going?" Monty asks. He is sitting on his parents bed watching his usually calm and organized dad hazardously throw clothes into a suitcase.

"We are going to space, it will protect us from the virus." Baron explains as he zips up his wife's suitcase and then starts on his own.

"Will Minho be there?" Monty asks.

Baron pauses and looks at Monty, he gently places some shirts in the suitcase and sits next to his son. "No, Minho is going to stay here and help find a cure for the virus."

"But how will he find us if we are in space?" Monty asks.

Baron pauses and thinks for a minute before answering, "Well that's why he is going to find a cure, so we can come back."

Monty nods.

Baron kisses the top of his son's head, before getting up and placing clothes in the suitcase. Baron grabs a photo album on the top shelf of his closet and places it in his suitcase; he then grabs the book and picture of his sons off of his nightstand and throws them into the suitcase. He zips it up and grabs both suitcases, "Come on Monty, lets go find your mother."

Monty gets off of his parents bed and follows his dad down the hallway to his room. Monty sees a suitcase on his bed, but his mother isn't in here.

"Monty go pick out some stuff you want to take to space, I'll go find Anna." Baron says, he hands his son a backpack and says, "Only take what fits into here."

Monty nods and starts filling his bag with toys.

Baron glances at his son before walking across the hall and into Minho's room, he finds Anna sitting on Minho's bed holding a tattered stuffed dog they got Minho the day they met him.

He sits next to Anna and puts an arm around her. He pulls her to him and just sits there with her, knowing she will talk when she's ready.

"I miss him." She says.

Baron kisses his wife's head and says, "I do too."

"If we do this we will never see him again, we will probably be stuck there for the rest of our lives." She says.

Baron pulls away form his wife a little, "You don't know that, for all we know they could find a cure tomorrow and we can come home. "

Anna sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, "Hopefully."

Monty walks into the room with the backpack on his back, "What are you doing in here?" he asks.

Baron pats his leg and Monty comes over and sits on his dad's leg.

Baron looks to his wife and says, "We are just wondering what Minho will want us to take with him."

Monty grins, "That's easy, he will want his favorite football and book."

Baron grins at his son, "Let's go find those, so when we see Minho again we can give them to him."

Monty nods and hops off of his father's leg and begins rummaging through Minho's neat closet. He pulls out Minho's football and a pair of shoes, "I also forgot, he loves running, so we should probably bring these."

"Okay, where's the book?" Baron asks.

Monty scurries over and opens the nightstand next to Minho's bed; he pulls out a worn book full of pictures of the ocean.

Anna gasps, "My dad gave it to him right before we left for Korea to get Monty. Minho was a year old and my dad wanted to share his love of the Ocean with Minho. I didn't know he still had it."

Baron looks at his wife's nostalgic face, "Why don't we put these things in my suitcase, I think there's some room left."

Anna stands up, "There's ton's of room in Monty's suitcase, lets put it in there."

Baron nods and they walk over to Monty's room and Monty places all of Minho's stuff in the suitcase. Anna gently places Minho's stuffed dog on top of Monty's pile of clothes.

"Well we better get going if want to get there on time." Baron says.

The broken little family of three walk out of their home for the last time, the missing member leaves a cavernous hole.

 **A/N Minho and Monty are adopted, because Anna and Baron couldn't have kids.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A boy, with short cropped coal hair and dark brown almost black eyes, is sitting in the back of a SUV with tinted windows which make it impossible to see in or out of the back seat. He is sitting with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed glaring at the two men sitting in front of him. The ride seems endless, but when the SUV eventually stops the boy ends his glaring contest with the back of the two heads in front of him, and look out the front window. All he sees are abandoned, decrepit warehouses, and for the first time since leaving his house he feels inklings of fear. The two men step out of the vehicle and open the door behind the drivers seat, as soon as the door opens the little boy darts under the drivers arm and begins sprinting as far away from the two men as possible. The driver utters a curse and the passenger takes off after the boy.

The boy is fast for his age, but he is no match for the mans longer legs, the man grabs the boy by the arm and yanks the boy to stop him. The force causes the boy to stumble back into the mans legs. "You're a fast one aren't you?" The man rhetorically asks.

The boy pulls away from the man, but the man squeezes his arm and the boy hisses in pain. "Come on." The man says.

"No!" The boy yells. He tries to pull his arm away again and gets another painful squeeze.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day." The man says.

The boy sees the driver walking toward them, he knows he needs to get away now if he wants to see his family again. The boy remembers what his father taught him and he moves his free arm back and hits the mans crotch, the man immediately lets go with a few curses and the boy takes off without another glance.

The boy feels something hit his back and his body falls to the ground and begins convulsing.

"Janson is going to be livid that we injures one of the subjects." The driver says, placing a gun into the holster on his thigh.

The other man looks at the kid, "The kid go what he deserved." He says, his voice higher than before.

The driver picks the boy up and throws him over his shoulder, "Well we better get going, or Janson will have our heads."

The passenger grunts in response.

The men walk into a warehouse that appears dilapidated on the outside, but tells a different story on the inside.

"Crosby! Richards!" a man barks, causing the two men to look in his direction, "What took you so long? And what did I tell you about hurting the subjects""

The driver answers, "Crosby over here let the kid run for it, and then the kid over here punched him in the-"

Crosby cuts him off, "Sorry Janson-sir, but we thought force was the safest way to bring him in."

Richards changes the subject, "Where do you want the little brat?" he moves the boy currently hanging off of his shoulder for emphasis.

Janson looks at the boy before answering, "Follow me."

The two men follow Janson to a room that is lined with cots and Richards set's the boy down on the cot Janson gestures too.

"Dr. Christensen, we have a new one for you." Janson says.

A skinny, bald man wearing scrubs walks over to them, he begins examining the boy on the table. "Tell me about him." Dr. Christensen instructs.

Janson nods his head to Richards and Crosby, the two men glance at each other before Richards clears his throat and starts speaking, "His name is Minho Green, his parents are pharmacists, and he has a little brother named Monty. We don't know much about his genetic history since he was adopted, but his parents adopted him when he was two months old and have medical records since then, so we know-"

Janson cuts Richards rambles off, "The brother Monty, is he immune?"

Crosby joins the conversation, "No sir, the mother adopted both children from Korea but highly doubted they were genetically related. We did check both boys, but only Minho had the enzyme we were looking for."

Dr. Christensen nods, "It seems the temporary paralysis is wearing off. I'm going to sedate him and take him into surgery to get rid of his pesky memories, by the time I'm out I want you to pull his medical file and have it on my desk."

Minho has been quite this whole time, though not by choice, and his eyes have been darting all over the room, but they stop on Dr. Christensen when a large needle appears in the doctors hand. Minho's breath quickens as Dr. Christensen swabs Minho's right arm and then inserts the needle into it. Minho's eyes widen and he winces slightly at the pain. Dr. Christensen pulls the needle out and a few minutes later Minho has succumbed to darkness.

 **A/N Thanks for the 2 favorites, the 1 follow, and the 1 review, they mean so much!**

 **I have only read the first book in The Maze Runner Trilogy, and I've watched the movies, so this might not be accurate. I also haven't read The 100, but I have watched all the episodes that premiered so far, so The 100 aspect of the book will be align with the show.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A boy opens his bleary eyes, he blinks a couple of times to let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He looks at the three steel gray walls that surround the twin bed he is currently lying on, the wall that is parallel to his bed is clear and has a clear door with steel hinges. The boy hesitantly sits up, trying to figure out where he is.

 _Where am I? Who am I?_

The boy scrunches his face up as he tries to remember anything.

 _Minho._

"I'm Minho." The boy says, he jumps at the sound of his voice not remembering it.

Minho gets off the bed and notices the toilet, sink, shower, and small table with chair that make up his room, or cell.

He walks over to the door and places his hand up against it, the cold causes Goosebumps to rise on his arm, and he shivers involuntarily. Minho gives the door a slight push, it doesn't move, he tries harder and still nothing. Minho looks for a door handle and sees a steel handle on the outside, but none on the inside.

Minho begins pounding his fists on the door, "Let me out!" He shouts.

"Shut up!" Minho hears, startling him enough to stop pounding on the glass.

A skinny boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a peculiar accent appears across the hall and to the right. His cell is identical to Minho's.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here." The boy says with a yawn.

Minho looks into the cell across from his, it's the same as his and the boys, but it's empty.

"Where are we? And why can't I remember anything but my name?" Minho inquires.

The boy shrugs his shoulders, "I woke up here about a month ago and I can't remember a thing, I'm Newt by the way."

"Minho." Minho replies, a little shocked at the boys nonchalance.

Newt grins, "What a weird name."

Minho is about to retort when someone else speaks up, "Be nice Newt."

Minho look around but doesn't see the body the voice belongs too.

Newt waves his hand dismissively, "That's Alby, he's across from me and next to you."

"What are we doing here?" Minho asks.

"Quarantine, or at least that's what they tell us every time we ask." Alby says.

"Who?" Minho asks.

Newt sighs, "The people who bring us food and clothes."

Minho's stomach growls at the mention of food, "When do they come?"

Alby speaks up before Newt can say a snide comment, "All the hours blur together, we don't really know."

Minho nods his head and then goes back to his bed, he lies on it staring at the ceiling.

 **A/N please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Monty pulls on his moms right hand, when she doesn't immediately acknowledge him he says, "Mommy."

"Hmm?" she responds, still walking forward.

"Where are they taking us?" Monty asks.

"We are going to get examined by a doctor, and then we will be assigned a station to live in." Anna replies, she looks down and gives her son a comforting smile.

Baron is carrying his and Monty's suitcases, he murmurs something into Anna's ear and she nods.

She picks Monty up and says, "Okay Monty I'm going to need you to be a brave boy."

Monty nods and wraps his arms around his moms neck. "Don't look."

Monty sees his dad take his moms suitcase before his mom gently presses the back of his head so his face is in her shoulder.

Monty feels the wind nip at his back when the doors open, he also hears shouting, panicked yells and cries for help.

"You can't do this to us!" "Please take my daughter, she's just a baby." "This is unfair." "Help me!" "Take me, please!" "I don't want to die." Soon all the shouts just turn into a roar and Monty squeezes his mother.

Anna rubs his back soothingly, "It will all be over soon." She whispers into his ear.

After what feels like an eternity Monty hears the hiss of doors open he looks up and sees a crowd of people being held back by a chain link fence and some guards, Monty sees desperate, angry, hopeless, frightened people for a split second before his dad steps in his way and the door closes.

"What's going to happen to them?" Monty asks.

Baron looks at his son and sighs, "They are staying here, on Earth."

"Why are they angry?" Monty asks.

Baron trades a glance with his wife before answering, "They want to go to space."

"Then why don't they?" Monty probes.

"Because the ship can't fit all of those people." Baron replies.

Monty nods and rests his head on his moms shoulder.

A few moments later a voice says, "Mr. and Mrs. Green."

Baron steps forward, "That's us, and this is our son Monty."

Monty looks up at the sound of his name, and he sees a harsh woman talking to his dad. The women attaches tags to all of the suitcases, "He can't take the backpack with him." The woman says.

Baron nods and says, "Monty I need your backpack."

Anna places Monty on the ground and takes his backpack off, handing it to the harsh woman. Anna stands up, grabbing Monty's hand in the process.

The woman checks a few things off of her clipboard, "Okay. Your luggage will be in your pod when you arrive on the Ark. Now your ship is in terminal G and its flight 107B, and your seats are on the tickets." the woman hands them three tickets and then walks off to help other people.

Baron picks Monty up and puts a hand on Anna's back, "Let's get going." The small family of three hurries to their assigned ship. They quickly find their seats and buckle in. Monty sits in between his parents, he grips his moms hand in fear.

She pats his head, "It will be okay, we will be there soon."

Monty nods and begins to relax, but he jumps when the door to the ship closes. A loud booming voice comes on the speakers, "This is your captain speaking. Under no circumstances may you leave your seat. You will feel weightless once we leave the atmosphere until we dock. Enjoy your flight." Then the speakers turn off.

 **A/N Only a few more chapters until the boys are teenagers.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Minho doesn't know how long he has been living in the lab, but it's been long enough for them to get a few more boys and to move out of quarantine and into a big room lined with bunk beds. Minho became fast friends with Newt, Alby, a boy named Siggy who they call Frypan, Ben, Zart, Winston, and the newest boy Thomas.

Minho has the bottom bunk, and Thomas has the bed above his. Newt sleeps on the bed adjacent to Thomas, and Alby has the bed under his. There are dozens of boys in here, and they are like one big family, but Minho is closest with Thomas, Newt, and Alby.

Minho wakes up before everyone, he stretches before putting his shoes on. He than makes his bed, a habit that he can't remember picking up on, before he makes his way to a room that acts as the cafeteria for the boys, it's the only room the have access to besides the communal bedroom and the bathroom. Minho gets bored and begins walking the length of the room; eventually he breaks out into a run. Alby is the first one to appear in the cafeteria and Minho runs up to him, they nod at each other in greeting.

"What do you think they are going to do to us today?" Minho asks.

Alby shrugs.

"Helpful." Minho says, sarcasm dripping from each letter.

Alby ignore him, "We should get the other up so we can start another useless day."

Minho snorts, "I'm not their mom, they can get their own butts out of bed."

Alby ignores him and heads into the room. Minho takes a seat at one of the tables, waiting for them to get up. The boys filter out, and once every ones out a wall opens and there is of food for them.

The boys get up and take the plate of food that is handed to them, eggs, hash browns, fruit, and bacon.

As the boys begin to wake up the volume in the cafeteria increases.

"They are taking blood today." Thomas says.

"How do you know?" Leo asks. Leo is a boy with naturally tan skin, brown eyes, and curly black hair, he's about Thomas's age.

"Because Thomas is a shucking genius." Minho says with a smirk.

Thomas rolls his eyes, "No, it's because Dr.-"

Minho cuts him off, "Oh yeah, it's because Thomas is basically WICKED."

Thomas blushes in embarrassment, "No, I just help them sometimes, you could to if you actually showed them how smart you are."

"Why would I want to help the people that stole our memories, and keep us prisoner?" Minho asks.

"To get out of here faster." Thomas replies.

"Guys." Newt warns, not want Thomas and Minho to fight _again_.

Minho goes from serious to joking, "I forgot you only help WICKED because of _Teresa_."

Some of the boys snicker and Thomas ducks down and blushes.

The boys finish breakfast and are soon separated to do some tests and get blood taken.

 **A/N Chuck's the youngest, so he hasn't joined the group yet. I haven't read the prequel, so this is what I think happened in The Maze Runner Trilogy. The boys are about 13-15 right now.  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Minho wakes up and stretches, he rolls on his side to get a deeper stretch when he notices Alby's missing. At first Minho think it's strange because he is usually the first one up, but then he shrugs the thought away, figuring Alby went to the bathroom or something. Minho goes thorough his usual routine, make his bed, put a shirt on, reach under the bed and push Thomas's shoes out of the way to grab his own, put shoes on, go to the bathroom and – Alby's not there, but Minho assumes that Alby is in the cafeteria meditating or whatever he does. Minho goes to the Cafeteria and no Alby, that's when he starts to worry. Minho stomps his worry away and begins to check all the door to see if they are opened, once he confirms they are locked he goes back into the bedroom.

He lightly pushes Thomas, Thomas groans and says, "Five more minutes Alby."

"That poses a problem, I'm not Alby." Minho says.

Thomas's eyes snap open to see Minho's face before he plummets off the top bunk and lands on his back.

"Oww." Thomas hisses.

Newt rolls over and says, "Will you two shut up."

"Alby is missing." Minho bluntly says.

Newt wakes up fully and swings his legs over the bed, "What do you mean?"

Minho deadpans, "Alby's missing," he points to Albys empty bed for emphasis.

Thomas is rubbing his sore back when he looks up at Albys bed, "Oh." Thomas says.

Newt hops off his bed and says, "Lets wake everyone else up, and then we will go from there."

Minho mock salutes Newt, "Yes sir." He says dryly.

A few minutes later all the boys are staring wide eyed at Newt who is standing on one of the tables explaining what happened and, "did anyone see or hear anything last night."

A murmur of 'no's makes its way through the crowd, Minho stands off to the side of the room knowing this is useless.

One of the boys stands up, Gally Minho recognizes, "Why don't we ask them." Gally points to Thomas and a small boy with brown hair, it takes Minho a second to remember the boys' name, Aris.

The crowds attention shifts to the two boys in question, and the atmosphere changes from fear to anger, Minho knows these boys just want someone to blame. Newt looks at Minho, asking for his help, Minho shrugs wanting to know how this will play out. Thomas might be one of Minho's best friends, but a small part of Minho doesn't trust him completely because of how close he is to WICKED.

Newt throws his hands up in exasperation as the crowd starts to get louder with accusations toward Thomas and Aris. Aris looks like he wants to melt into the floor, and Thomas looks like he wants to punch Gally in the face. Newt tries to calm everyone down, but they simply ignore him. Minho wishes Alby was here, he would get everyone to listen to reason. Minho pushes off the wall he was leaning against and says, "Shut up!"

Everyone stops and looks at Minho bewildered, except Newt who looks annoyed.

Gally is the first one to speak up, "They are WICKED, they probably helped them steal Alby."

"Do you honestly think these two know anything?" Minho gestures to the two boys in question, "Aris looks like he's going to start crying, and Thomas looks constipated." The tense atmosphere breaks, and everyone starts laughing at Thomas.

Thomas was initially grateful that Minho stepped in to help them, but now he just wishes he would go back to where ever he came from.

Minho smiles at Thomas's glare.

Gally wants to fight back, but he knows it's a lost cause. The wall opens to reveal breakfast, and the boys disperse.

Minho walks over to Thomas, Newt, and Aris.

"Thanks for the save Minho." Thomas mumbles.

Minho ignores him and looks toward Newt. Newt says, "Do you guys know anything?"

"You don't trust me?" Thomas asks, slightly offended.

Aris shakes his head 'no'.

A few guard walk in and a light bulb goes off in Thomas's head, "The maze." He whispers.

"What?" Newt asks, but the guards come and take Thomas and Aris away before they could get their answers.

Once the guards' leave Gally walks over to Newt and Minho and says, "I told you they knew something."

"They didn't know anything, we asked them." Newt says, Minho sends his friend a glance but doesn't say anything against him.

Before Gally could argue Minho and Newt leave to go get breakfast, "Why did you lie?" Minho asks once they are out of earshot.

Newt sighs, "Telling the truth wont do any good, and it's not like we know what 'the maze' means."

"Who's next?" Minho asks.

Newt shrugs, wanting to say no one but knowing they don't have any control against WICKED.

A month later there is still no sign of Alby, Thomas, or Aris, and when Minho wakes up the next morning Nik is missing. They hold another meeting, and it just as useless as the last one, but the boys decide to take nightly shifts to try and stop this, Minho knows it's useless but doesn't say anything.

This goes on for a month with no change, but when Minho wakes up the next morning he finds the nightly watch asleep and Leo is missing. Minho wakes the watch up first; they say they couldn't keep their eyes open and how sorry they are. The next meeting is just the boys blaming the watch, but deep down everyone knows there was nothing they could do about it. Minho and Newt were talking, and they figure that WICKED has been drugging the boys somehow so they could steal one of them every month, but neither of the boys could figure out how they were being drugged or how to stop it.

The nightly watch still goes on for a month, and Minho offers to be the watch tonight knowing another boy will get stolen. Minho isn't hungry at the thought of another one of his friends missing tomorrow so he discreetly places some of his dinner on Frypan, Ben, Zart, Winston, and Newts plates. He doesn't want WICKED to know he's not eating, they will probably run some more tests on him.

Minho watches as Frank and Zart, the boys staying up with him, fall asleep with everyone else, knowing the drugs are responsible. Minho looks back on the day and realizes he didn't eat dinner with the rest of them, Minho is about to wake up Newt to tell him when he hears the door open, he lays next to Zart and Frank and pretends to sleep. Once he hears the boots walk by him he opens his eyes and sees two guards lifting Ben up and one standing there, Minho sees red when he realizes they are taking his friend. He gets up quietly and jumps on one of the guard's backs, and knocks the guard down. Minho punches him repeatedly in the head until he loses consciousness, The other two guards put Ben down and grab their stun guns, Minho sees what they are doing and grabs the gun off of the unconscious guard, he points it at them and tries to figure out how to work it. The guards snigger once they realize he has no idea what he's doing, at the sound of there laughs Minho squeezes the trigger and one of the guards go down, the other one shoots Minho and swears, mumbles something about a safety and then pokes the unconscious guy in the shoulder.

Minho can't move a muscle as the guard stalks toward him, "We were going to take your friend, but you seem like a better option." The guard says before he pulls out his radio and requests backup.

A few minutes' later six guards and a scientist appear, they have three gurneys with them. The unconscious guard and the paralyzed guard get put on two of the gurneys and are rushed out of the room; three guards and the scientist remain. "Should we stick to the initial plan, or take this one?" The guy who shot Minho asks.

The scientist says, "Take this one, he knows to much."

Two of the guards pick Minho up and place him on the gurney. Minho tries to struggle but he can't move.

Minho is taken out of the room and cafeteria and put in a room, he is taken off the gurney and placed on a steel table with paper over it. The paper does nothing to stop the cold from the steel to reach Minho's back, and soon Goosebumps rise all over him. Minho wiggles his toes and fingers, which means his paralysis is wearing off. They leave Minho alone for a few moments and then some people with scrubs enter, Minho recognizes one of them as the scientist from before.

"You weren't supposed to take him!" Minho hears, he recognizes Thomas's voice.

Then Thomas appears in Minho's line of sight, "I'm sorry." Thomas says, and Minho believes him.

The scientist puts an oxygen mask on Minho and then someone else injects him with something that causes him to fall asleep. Minho sees Thomas being dragged out, before he drifts off thinking about the maze and some boy named Monty.

A boy wakes up in a dark box, he feels around and bumps into some crates, he knows he's going up, but he doesn't know where he's from or even who he is, he can't remember a thing. The box eventually stops and the top opens, and light filters in the box, his pupils shrink and he squeezes his eyes close to stop the pain. He eventually opens them and sees three figures standing at the top of the box, they appear to be around his age.

One sticks his hand in to help the boy out, the boy grasp the hand and gets out of the box. The boy takes in his surroundings, there are four towering walls surrounding a glade.

"I'm Alby, and welcome to The Glade." The boy who helped him out of the box speaks; he is about the boy's height and has dark skin, and short black hair.

The other boy steps forward, he is skinny with tan skin and curly black hair, he is a few inches taller than Alby, "I'm Leo."

The other boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stocky build says, "I'm Nik."

They look at him and he thinks for a minute _Minho,_ "I'm Minho, but that's all I remember."

Leo smiles, "The first thing I remember is waking up in that box and then meeting Alby and Nik."

The boys look at Alby, "I don't remember anything either, come on lets empty the box and then we'll talk."

 **A/N Longest chapter yet! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Guest - _"_** ** _This is very good so far! Keep up the good work and update soon plz! I can't wait for the two brothers to meet each other again!"_**

 **Thank you for your reply, I really appreciate it! The brothers won't meet for awhile, around the second season of The 100 and The Death Cure.**

 **Thank you to every one who has read this so far!**

 **If I get a review today, I'll post another chapter this weekend. If not I'll post the chapter Monday.**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

Monty is lying on his bed staring at the celling; it's 4:27 a.m. on August 15, 2150, which means it's his older brother's 17th birthday. Minho is more of a shadow now than an actual person, someone who only lives in the back of his family's minds.

Monty usually pushes his brother into the back of his mind. He never lets himself think of him, to prevent drowning in the fear and hopelessness the thought of Minho brings. But this morning Monty lets it drift to the forefront of his mind. Monty can't distinguish between his memories and pictures, and it scares him he can't remember what his big brother looks like, sounds like, acts like. Monty does remember Minho was his hero growing up and _"It's going to be okay Monty, we'll be together again_ _I promise._ _"_ It's the last thing Minho ever said to him, and it haunts Monty every day. When he was younger he used to believe Minho would walk through the door of the pod and they would be whole again, but after many years of uselessly hoping Monty has given up believing he will see his brother again.

Monty pushes all thoughts of his brother away. 5:11 a.m. He gets out of bed, knowing he will never get back to sleep now. Monty makes his bed with military precision before putting a pot of coffee on for his parents, and then he slips out of the pod. He registers the cold when he's about half way to his destination, its not worth going back to grab something warmer.

Monty rasps on a door, "Jasper!" He whispers.

Monty waits a moment, but nothing happens. He knocks a little louder, "Jasper!" He hisses.

A tall lanky boy with scruffy brown hair and a pair off goggles opens the door, "What?" he yawns.

Monty scrunches his nose up at the smell of Jaspers morning breath, "Brush your teeth for one thing."

Jasper rubs his eyes, "It's to early for this Monty, come by later."

Monty rolls his eyes and pushes past Jasper and sits on his couch. Jasper shuts the door and sits next to him. Monty look at the boy who's more of a brother to him than his actual brother. Jasper leans his head back against the couch and falls into a light sleep; Monty pokes him in the side, "Wat?" Jasper slurs.

"Get up, we got things to do." Monty instructs.

"Five more minutes." Jasper says, waving at Monty before he finds a more comfortable position.

Monty pokes him again, "Get up before your parents wake up and start asking questions."

Jasper sits up, "Fine." He grumbles before walking to his room.

Jasper comes out wearing clothes instead of pajamas and looks more awake. The boys grin at each other before leaving.

"Did you remember to bring the replacement?" Monty asks.

Jasper waves him off, "Yeah, I have it right here." Jasper pats his pocket.

A few minutes later the boys arrive to the Green house, cleverly named after Monty's parents who are pharmacists and naturopaths, they stared growing their own natural medications when Earth started sending less supplies due to the outbreak.

A few employees nod their heads at Jasper and Monty, recognizing the two boys because of their connection with Anna and Baron Green. Jasper is basically part of the family, forcing himself into their lives through his friendship with Monty.

Monty is about to voice his concern once more when Jasper cut's him off, "Dude relax, and we've done this before and haven't been caught."

"Yet." Monty whispers. Jasper ignores him and they walk up to a row of green plants.

They both take a few and quickly disappear, it's only later do they realize their mistake.

Jasper is higher than a kite, he begins drifting in between awareness and nothingness for the past 20 minutes. Monty only had two drags and second hand smoke, he isn't as big a fan as Jasper is, but he needed to escape today.

"Do you think they will notice?" Monty asks.

Jasper scrunches up his face and concentrates really hard, but he doesn't know what Monty's talking about.

Monty sees his friend's distress and clarifies, "The missing plants."

Jasper's eyes grow comically wide as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bag of soil and plants. Then Jasper begins giggling, not fully comprehending the severity of the situation.

Monty, who is much more sober, says, "We need to replace those now, before someone on the Ark complains about pains and it's discovered some of it missing."

"Shh." Jasper says, "It will all be fine, plus I highly doubt your parents would turn us in. I'm hungry. Do you want any food?"

Monty sighs, "Fine, I'll do it myself." He reaches for the bag, but Jasper quickly pulls it away.

"Jasper, give it." Monty coaxes.

Jasper hands it over when his bedroom door opens and two guard walk through, Monty quickly throws the bag back at Jasper and stands, "Yes officers?" He asks.

The one in the lead says, "Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, you are under arrest for illegally stealing medication and using it for recreational use."

Monty gulps as he gets hand cuffed, and Jasper says, "Hey!" When they put the handcuffs on him.

A few hours later, Monty and Jasper are sitting next to each other in a cell. Jasper asks, "Do you think we have a chance?"

Monty shakes his head 'no', "They have video evidence, one of the interns noticed some was missing and they pulled up the video file and saw us. In two years we will be sent to Earth to face the scorch."

"How do you know this?" Jasper asks.

"I was pretty much sober when they told us the charges, we will still get a trial but I highly doubt we will get off with all the evidence against us." Monty says, he hangs his head in defeat.

"That sucks, at least we wont get floated like the adults." Jasper tries to put a positive spin on the situation.

"Yeah they just send everyone who's 18 or about to turn 18 down to Earth to fight a losing battle." Monty bitterly says.

 **A/N Adults get floated because it is to expensive and time consuming to send them down to Earth and to prevent people from committing crimes so they can go to Earth. I have them send the kids because they can send large groups at once, and it's only been 11 years since people started living on the Ark, so their shouldn't be oxygen issues yet.**

 **Also I have never done drugs so I have no idea how people act on drugs.**

 **I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Just a warning, the next chapter is very intense.**


	9. Chapter 9

Minho wakes up before the sun, he has a weird feeling in his gut, but pushes it away blaming Frypan. Minho prepares his backpack with essentials, like tons of water, some paper and pens, and a few protein bars. Minho also grabs a knife just incase. Minho is the first runner awake, like usual, so he takes a warm up lap around the glade, and by the time he's finishes the other runners are there.

Nik looks like he's going to fall asleep standing up, Ben has his usual scowl on his face, Ander looks scared, Stephen is yawning, Arch and Max are talking, and Newt looks excited. Minho looks at Newt for a moment longer, for the past few days Newt has been apathetic, Minho decides not to over think it, he's just glad his friends appears to be feeling better. But his gut thinks otherwise.

Newt used to be Minho's running partner, but since Ander is the newest runner he goes with Minho, "Alright, Arch and Max South Gate, Ben and Nik West Gate, Stephen and Newt East Gate, and Ander and I will take the North Gate."

Everyone nod's in affirmation before they all head off to their respected gates. Everything was going fine, and Minho and Ander were taking a lunch break when Stephen runs up to them. Minho wants to immediately start questioning Stephen, but it looks like the poor boy sprinted all the way over here, so instead of interrogating him Minho hands his water bottle over. Stephen takes two greedy gulps before sucking in air, after a moment he says. "I can't find Newt?"

Minho raises an eyebrow, nonverbally asking for him to elaborate. His stomach clenches, knowing something bads about to happen.

"We got separated, and I tired to track him, but I couldn't pick up his trail." Stephen explains.

That's all Minho needed to hear, "Give me your map and show me the last place you saw him."

Stephen pulls out his creased map and points to the last place he saw Newt, Minho circles it and instructs, "Go find the other runners and inform them of this, take Ander with you." Minho takes off before he even see's both boys nods of confirmation.

Minho tears through the Maze he knows by heart, he picks up the pace when he enters the 'East' section makes his way to the last spot Stephen saw Newt.

Minho frantically looks around, but doesn't see a trace of Newt, he forces himself to calm down and then refocuses on the task at hand. He spots a shoeprint, it's blurry at best but he knows it's Newts since Stephen runs barefoot for some reason. Minho takes off into that direction, he loses the trace and starts looking around when he hears an agonizing scream, it causes the hair on the back of his neck to stand up, his heart to stop beating, and the feeling of dread in his stomach to seep into his blood. Minho takes off sprinting toward the sound, running as fast as his long legs will take him. Minho turns the corner and sees a still figure in the distance, Minho doesn't know where he gets the extra burst of speed but he is soon kneeling by Newts side.

Minho glance at Newts leg, there is a bone sticking out and blood everywhere, Minho looks back at his friend. "Newt, what happened?"

Newt has his eyes closed and doesn't answer, the only reason Minho knows he's alive is the shallow breaths.

"I'm going to set your leg Newt, this is going to hurt." Minho warns as he positions himself near the break.

"Don't bother." Newt rasps.

Minho's head snaps to Newts face, Newt's blue eyes are empty as they stare at Minho. "What?" Minho asks, though he means why.

"You're just wasting your time." Newt says, his voice flat.

Minho crawls beck to Newts head, "What are you talking about?" He asks even though he knows the answer.

Newt sighs, "I'm so tired, just leave me alone."

Minho's blood pressures rises, how could his friend ask him to leave him here to die? "No." Minho says.

Newt starts to protest but Minho graphs Newt's leg and pushes the bone back in, trusting the bone finds its right place.

Newt's deafening screams makes Minho flinch, but he quickly recovers and takes the first aid kit out of his pack. He wraps Newt's leg to the best of his ability, and he ignores Newt's tears. Once Minho is done he puts his arms Newts armpits and drags Newts body up and wraps Newt arm around his shoulder.

"Leave me, _please._ " Newt begs, tears streaming down his face.

"No." Minho replies, leaving no room for arguing.

Newt doesn't help Minho, he is just dead weight, so Minho throws Newt over his shoulders. Minho feels Newt's ribs digging into his back, realizing how much weight his friend lost.

"Please _Minho,_ please _."_ Newt begs, his voice cracks on Minho's name. Minho feels Newts tears soak his shirt, and he hopes that those are tears of pain and not tears of hopelessness.

"Newt I will not leave you here to _die._ Do you understand? You. Will. Not. Die." Minho articulates each word with a period, hoping Newt will get the message.

Newt starts fighting against Minho, but he's to weak from lack of nutrition and his injury, plus he's always been smaller than Minho.

Minho starts jogging back to The Glade, hoping they will make it back before the gates close. Minho hears Newt's groans of pain, but he doesn't slow down.

Minho sees everyone waiting at the entrance of the East Gate, and he breaks out into a sprint. Newt begins struggling again, the pain in his leg is becoming unbearable with the jostling caused by the running.

Minho sprints past the Gladers and only slows down when he sees the Med-Jacks in view. Minho stops completely and hand Newt over, he then collapses on the ground and ravenously forces air into his burning lungs. After a few moments his breathing slows down and he sits up, Alby and some of the runners probably forced everyone to give him some space.

Minho locks eyes with Alby, Alby hold his hand out and hoists Minho to his feet.

Alby glances at Ander, who looks terrified, "Go get Minho some water." Ander nods and immediately takes off in search of water. The rest of the runners and Alby follow Minho as he brings them to the map room so they can talk quietly.

Minho glares at the other runners and they quickly leave the room. Minho's face transforms to one full of despair once they are gone, "He tried to kill himself."

Alby is usually calm and collected, but he looks as if he's been hit by a Griever when he hears the news.

Minho swallows the lump in his throat before making eye contact, "I heard his scream and found him lying next to a wall, the bone of leg sticking out and his bottom half lying in a pool of his own blood."

Alby winces at the explanation.

Minho looks away for the next part, "But the worse part is him begging me to leave him there to die."

Minho pauses to collecting knew his thoughts; "I knew he was acting weird for the past 6 weeks, and deep down why, but instead of being there for him I just pretended everything was alright. And this morning I knew there was something wrong, but instead of forcing him to stay behind I let him go."

"This isn't your fault." Alby says,

"I'm his friend and Keeper, this is my fault, I should have done something." Minho says, all of the sudden getting extremely angry.

Alby sighs, "I'm his friend and leader, I should have known."

Minho deflates, all of the anger leaving his body, "We just have to be there for him right now, we can't leave him alone."

Alby shakes his head in agreement.

"What if he tries again?" Minho asks.

"He won't, Newt's strong." Alby says.

Minho believes him.

 **Some of the characters are OC's, since we didn't get all the name of the runners, but I did stick with the scientist theme.**

 **Nik – after Nikola Tesla**

 **Ander – after Alexander Graham Bell**

 **Stephen – after Stephen Hawking**

 **Max – after James Clerk Maxwell**

 **Arch - after Archimedes**

 **This was a very hard chapter to write, I wanted to show how lost and empty Newt was.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is immediately after the last chapter, so Alby and Minho are still in the map room, and the Med-Jacks are looking at Newt.**

Minho gets off the table and walks toward the door, "I'll inform the runners of Newts condition, and then I will stay with Newt to make sure nothing happens."

"No." Alby says.

Minho spins on his heel, "What?"

"You heard me. You are in no condition to be staying up all night, you pushed yourself beyond your limits today and we need you rested for tomorrow." Alby says, his tone taking a softer edge.

Albys position of power sometimes puts a strain on their friendship, especially when Alby uses it. It also doesn't help that Minho is a leader in his own right, and is a highly respected member of The Glade.

Minho stalks toward Alby, his fists bawled at his side, "Like _hell_ I'm going to leave Newt, -"

Alby cuts him off, his tone now the one he uses when he commands the Gladers, "No. You will go get some water and food and then sleep. I will take care of Newt."

Minho is about to punch Alby in the face when Ander walks in, completely unaware of the situation, "I got some water and food." Ander says.

Minho relaxes, "Thanks." He mumbles. Minho grabs the food and water before he stalks out of the room.

Ander looks back and forth between Alby and the door Minho just exited, he sends Alby a sheepish smile before hurrying after Minho.

Minho is sitting far away from the Glade, the other runners are sitting near him, they eat in silence. Once they are all done they turn to Minho.

Minho sighs, he doesn't want to lie to his runners nor does he want to tell the truth, "Ander you're with Stephen tomorrow, taking the North Gate, and I will take the East Gate, everyone else stick to the plan."

They all have the same unspoken question in their eyes. "Newt broke his leg and will be off for awhile, when he comes back he will become my partner."

"What if can't run again?" Nik asks.

Minho didn't-couldn't let that thought go through his mind, "Lets discuss that later."

Ben clears his throat and says, "What happened to him?"

White hot fury makes it's way through Minho at the thought of what his friend did, but he stays calm, "What part of 'he broke his leg' do you not understand?" Some of Minho's anger bled into his words, causing the boys to flinch.

Ben looks at the other boys before asking, "How did he break his leg?"

Minho puts his head in his hands, all he wants to do is start this day over, no actually he wants to go back to a time he doesn't remember and make sure none of the boys go to the Glade. "If any of you shanks repeat what I'm about to say to anyone, including to each other, you will have to personally answer to me."

They all nod, their eyes wide with fear.

Minho collects his thoughts, "He threw himself off the top of the maze."

The mood becomes somber, everyone is trying to process what Minho said.

"Now go get some rest, and remember what I said." Minho instructs. Minho grabs Stephen's arm while the rest of the boys head off to bed.

"Don't blame yourself." Minho says.

Stephen nods, Minho lets him go.

Minho brings his dishes back and goes to the Med-Jacks, he walks into the room ignoring the way Alby looks at him.

"I'm sleeping right here," Minho points to the 'bed' next to Newts, "Any objections?" Minho asks, though he just looks at Alby.

No one says anything and Minho lays down and closes his eye, knowing he won't get any sleep tonight.

Minho spent the night getting up to check on Newt, the only thing that changed was Alby's face; it became more worn as the night progressed. By the time Minho had to get ready, he didn't get any sleep and Alby looks about ready to fall over from fatigue.

Minho nods at Alby before leaving to go get ready for a day of running and worrying.

For once all the runners are ready when Minho shows up, Minho can see the concern written all over their faces.

Ben clears his throat, "I-we-think-." He stutters, and Minho cuts him off.

"Since when did you shanks start thinking?" Minho teases.

Nik steps forward, "We think you should take the day off." He bluntly says, getting his confidence from the other runners' mumbles of agreement.

The look on Minho's face causes everyone to take a step back, "Take a day off? I've been running this maze since the first day I got here, no one knows it better then me. What are you shanks going to do? Split up, the only one who knows the maze half as well as I do has a broken leg."

The boys exchange a look before Nik speaks up again, "I have been at The Glade longer than you, so I was going to run the East Gate by myself and Ben was going to West Gate alone. We are both seasoned runners and can handle it."

Minho sighs, "I'm going out there."

The runners seem to begrudgingly accept this and everyone goes to their assigned gates. Minho ignores his body's screams to stop, he just pushes through the pain and he gets a small reprieve from his thoughts.

 **A/N I wanted to show how important Newt is, he was the glue before the scorch and he will be the glue long after.**

 **Please review and let me know if this is good, bad, or boring.**

 **Renko- thank you for your support! I've noticed you only reviewed chapter 6, can you see chapters 7-10?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: If you haven't seen the pilot episode of The 100 there will be a ton of spoilers ahead.**

Monty is pacing inside the dropship, his panic consuming him. Today was a normal day for Monty until the guards took him and his cellmate, Jasper, to their trials a few months early. Guilty. Monty knew that was going to be the verdict going to be guilty from the time they stole their first plant, but some small part of him was hoping to be innocent, though of what he will never know. Then he, Jasper and 98 other delinquents are put in a rusty box and sent down as test subjects to see if they could live during the flare. The ride was both exhilarating and terrifying, Monty thinks he might have left his stomach back on the Ark.

Two dead from the moment they land.

One stowaway revealed, a brother something the others don't know about and never have experienced. Monty knows.

Bellamy Blake is the stowaway, he came down to Earth to protect his baby sister, Octavia Blake the girl who was arrested just because she was born. Bellamy is passionate, and there is only one purpose in his life: protect Octavia at any and _all_ costs. That is also both terrifying and exhilarating.

Bellamy inspires the others to follow his lead, and there is a small divide between logic and emotion. Monty wanted to stay neutral but Jasper wants adventure. Then a boy, with shoulder length brown hair, volunteers Monty and Jasper to follow the princess of the Ark, Clarke Griffin, on a mission for supplies. Monty gets sucked into the life of logic, when emotion is much more fun. Octavia tagged along to defy her brother. She can't see how good she has it, Monty thinks.

It turns out it was a lot more fun then Monty originally anticipated. That is until some sea monster out of a nightmare attacks Octavia, and Jasper save her. Monty laughs; glad his best friend got to save the girl of his dreams, and then all laughing stops. Jasper dies, a spear to the chest. Monty doesn't remember what happened after that, until a scream pierces through the forest. Jasper.

Finn, the boy with the shoulder length brown hair, stops Monty from running to his friends rescue.

They are now trying to convince Bellamy to help them rescue Jasper. He has a gun.

As Clarke, the brain, and Bellamy, the heart, argue Monty comes to a sudden realization. He will never get to see his parents again, the last time he saw them was the last day Minho would ever be 16. Monty never got to tell them how sorry he was, he was sorry he took away their last sorry, how sorry he was for weak and turning to drugs. Now he will never get that chance. Also he may never see Jasper again, if he dies out there because Bellamy and Clarke can't stop arguing. Monty wants to go back to a time where he could crawl into Minho's bed and have his brother read him a story about the ocean if their parents' room was to far away. And his parents are to far away, and so is Minho.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait. I wont bore you with the details, but school is piling on the work.**

 **I was going for Monty having a out of body experience, so I rushed the chapter and took a different approach to writing. I am curious to see how you guys read it, so please leave a review.**

 **I will try to update at least once a week, but I make no promises especially with midterms coming up.**

 **Also, I was in such a rush to upload this I only read it over once so if there are any mistakes please let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. AN

I've lost inspiration for my writing, and my last chapter reflected this. I'm not giving up on this story or any of my other stories, but I'm taking a temporary break.

I will rewrite the last chapter, but I'm leaving it up for now so please leave some suggestions.

Until next time.


End file.
